narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikon Inuzuka
Shikon Inuzuka (犬塚歯根, Inuzuka Shikon) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of both the Inuzuka and Hyūga clans. His canine companion was Shiromaru. Appearance Shikon has spiky brown hair, which he inherited from both his parents and large, white pupil-less eyes, a sign of the Byakugan, which when activated makes the surrounding veins to bulge out. Under his white eyes he bears the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan. He is of average height and build for his age. While an academy student Shikon wore simple clothing, a tan shirt and dark shorts, the shirt also had the same fire symbols on his shoulders as his jacket. Upon graduating into a genin Shikon's appearance changed quite a lot, he now wears a dark red jacket with black fur trimmings, the actual design of the jacket was based on his brother's when he was a genin. Around his head is a similarly red-coloured forehead protector. Flame designs appear on the jacket's shoulders. After training with Neji Hyūga he began to wrap his hand and arms in bandages, leaving out the end of his fingers, achieving a fingerless gloves look. Several years later, in adulthood and as a jōnin, Shikon wears the new simpler Konohagakure flak jacket, with clip-on shoulder pads, high collar and waist strap. His was unique with the fact he had the same black fur running along the outside of the collar and stopping when the collar stops. His old red forehead protector swapped out for a black version. Personality Out of his siblings and age group Shikon is the most laid-back, this largely comes from his adeptness at almost all things, allowing him to take everything easy, especially in regards to the Academy. Despite the somewhat distant familial relationship between him and his half-brother Kiba he is very close to him and their sister, Hana. Unlike his hot-headed relatives from the Inuzuka, Shikon is reserved and solemn even, a characteristic common to the Hyūga family. Background Shikon was born to an Inuzuka father with a Hyūga mother in Konohagakure. His father had sired Kiba and Hana Inuzuka, before he met Shikon's mother, with Tsume Inuzuka, this makes Shikon a half-brother to his siblings. When he was old enough Shikon was sent to the ninja academy. Abilities Taijutsu Being raised by primarily his Inuzuka father, Shikon practises the use of the Inuzuka clan's Four Legs Technique. Shikon boasts a high level of speed, displayed through his reflexes, this is furthered by the clan's technique. His speed is shown in the use of Gentle Fist, being able to quickly strike the necessary chakra points, with precision. Dōjutsu Byakugan As the son of a Hyūga clans member, Shikon possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. As he was not trained much by his Hyūga side Shikon's Byakugan does not have as large a range like Hinata or Neji Hyūga, he can see approximately 80 metres away while a genin, while still not as long range as the aforementioned ninja it has expanded considerably as he reached adulthood. His skill with his Byakugan allows him to see through illusions. Intelligence Even while an academy student Shikon showed great intelligence, this set him apart from the majority of the other students, including Konohamaru who was fairly knowledgeable. His intelligence was also shown when he developed a technique based on the Main Family's Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, with guidance from Neji and also when he used his Byakugan in combination with the Inuzuka-style of combat to see while moving. Trivia * In the Nansō Satomi Hakkenden, of which Kiba Inuzuka's name is based off of, there are eight samurai half-brothers, this is the same familial relationship that Shikon and Kiba have. * Shikon means fang, just as Kiba does as well.